


holding onto you

by toopunkforyou



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Fluff, French-Speaking Ashton, M/M, Smut, idk - Freeform, powerbottom!ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:43:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toopunkforyou/pseuds/toopunkforyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He met Ashton - his roommate slash boyfriend on the first day of college, when Luke was just a freshman and Ashton was a sophomore incapable of manoeuvring a large mattress. In other words Ashton had sent Luke and his beloved laptop, tumbling to the floor. Ashton apologised profusely in what Luke guessed to be French, promising to pay for the repairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	holding onto you

**Author's Note:**

> this is the result of major procrastination but i really like it..?  
> yeah thanks to [katie](http://ashtnwins.tumblr.com/) again for being a cool chic and also [jake](http://femmeashton.tumblr.com/) who put up with my babbling about this
> 
> ps. i don't speak french and was completely reliant on google translate, please correct me if any of it is wrong
> 
> any mistakes left are mine
> 
> title is the song 'holding onto you' by twenty one pilots

Luke sighed exasperatedly, kicking off the duvet that had entangled in his feet bed, blindly fumbling for his phone that should be perched on the bedside table. After he almost threw his phone to the floor from the horrid burn of light, he caught a quick look at the time. 

_16:35_

Luke had been sleeping for most of the day, it wasn’t exactly planned but he couldn’t say that he regreted it either. There was a pile of assignments growing at the end of his desk that he _desperately_ needed to get done, but he couldn’t bring himself to look at them, not today. 

The quiet murmur of the TV downstairs reached his ears, clearly, Ashton was awake. He listened closer and came to the conclusion it was not English that he was hearing, but rather French. 

He met Ashton - his roommate slash boyfriend on the first day of college, when Luke was just a freshman and Ashton was a sophomore incapable of manoeuvring a large mattress. In other words Ashton had sent Luke and his beloved laptop, tumbling to the floor. Ashton apologised profusely in what Luke guessed to be French, promising to pay for the repairs. 

A week later Ashton and Luke took the laptop to a repair shop where a friend of Ashton’s - Michael, fixed his ancient withering laptop for free. They had stayed in touch ever since, learning more about each other. Luke learned Ashton was doing a French and Francophone Studies course, which explained why Ashton constantly slipped out little phrases in the foreign language. But it wasn’t until after the first semester that one of them grew a pair and asked the other on a date. 

Technically they had already been on countless dates but none of them held any real significance other than just getting to spend the little time they had, that was not consumed by college work, together. 

Luke managed to spill out the words, fumbling with his hands, stuttering them out in a whisper. 

But it was okay because Ashton had heard him, and silenced Luke’s hesitation with a quick peck to his cheek. 

“J'aimerais bien,” he whispered equally as quiet before quickly adding: “I’d love to.” 

And Luke heard it, a smile creeping its way on to his mouth and never seeming to leave. 

The dates didn’t end there. They spent more and more time together. If they weren’t in a seminar or lecture, they’d be together. Sometimes sitting on the floor of Ashton’s dorm, legs intertwined and highlighters in hand, laptops and books at the ready as they studied separately, but together. Other times it was just them, lying together on Ashton’s bed, cuddled impossibly close together, wrapped in a blanket and each other’s warmth; watching cartoons on Luke’s laptop. And Luke enjoyed reminding Ashton about how they met because it was adorable to watch how the boy squirmed with embarrassment and buried his head further into the crook of Luke’s neck. 

Luke wasn’t completely sure of his love back then, but he knew he was falling, _hard._

Towards the end of his second year at college, Luke’s parents had managed to set up an apartment he could live in, not too far away from campus. And of course he had invited Ashton to join him. 

It was small, with an open kitchen and lounge area. The bedroom was hidden further down a corridor. It was large enough for the two of them and out looked the large streets of downtown LA. Luke’s favourite part of the bedroom was large window that cast a glorious glow on the bed in the morning, leaving Ashton basking in sunshine as Luke ran his fingers ran through his hair. 

Ashton sighed softly into Luke neck. 

“Arrêtez de jouer avec mes cheveux, Lukey.” 

Luke hummed, pulling Ashton closer to his chest. 

“I have no idea what you said but it sounds hot,” he whispered into Ashton’s ear, voice still laced with sleep. 

He brought his hands further down Ashton’s waist, writing his love into every inch of Ashton’s skin with the pads of fingers, slowly drawing closer to the boxers that covered his modesty. 

“No, pas maintenant, je dors,” Ashton whined but moved his hips against Luke’s waist. A smirk spread across Luke’s face. 

And Luke decided that sleepy blowjobs were a perfect start to any morning 

~ 

Luke was currently trudging across the bedroom to the ensuite installed at the end of the room. His bones were sore and his brain was fried, yet he had another 325689 essays to write. 

And it was all pretty evident on Luke’s face as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. 

The bags under his eyes were big enough to be a separate entity, they were dark and hollow. His cheek bones were more prominent, he felt like his face had practically collapsed on itself. 

There was nothing he could do but splash some water on his face and brush his teeth. He didn’t feel like taking a shower. Instead he pulled on shorts and a sweater that probably belonged to Ashton. 

“Bonjour, mon amour!” 

He heard Ashton call from the kitchen as he made his way out of the bedroom, the clattering of plates soon following. 

A yawn escaped Luke’s lips as he shuffled across the wooden floors to the kitchen where Ashton was preparing breakfast. 

He wrapped his arms around Ashton, softly caressing Ashton’s stomach. He felt Ashton shiver at the contact, relaxing into his grip. 

“You do know it’s 4 in the afternoon, why are you making breakfast?” 

Luke rested his cheek against Ashton’s shoulder, inhaling his scent mixed with the bacon the sizzled away softly in the pan 

“It’s always time for breakfast, mon cher amour,” Ashton said as a matter of factly. 

Watching Ash make his way around the kitchen as he prepared them both breakfast was one of the highlights of Luke’s morning. He watched fondly, savouring every minute he spent basking in the glory of the morning sun that was his boyfriend. It wasn’t morning but that didn’t matter because Ashton was his sun that was always shining. 

Ashton prepared the coffee whilst Luke pulled out the miss-matched kitchenware and together they say at the kitchen island playing footsies while they fed each other pancakes and bacon. 

It was Sunday, and that usually meant lazy morning with Ashton, watching How I Met Your Mother reruns, forgetting they had piles of work that needed to get done. 

But Ashton was in his last year of college and the work load was getting way too much for him to handle. Luke saw less and less of him these days, he was always at the campus library furiously scribbling away in French. He was so caught up in the language that when he got back home and Luke had stayed up waiting for him, he would mumble something incoherent in French before Luke had to carry him to their bedroom. 

“I’ve got work to do today Luke,” Ashton commented apologetically as they sat together on the couch. 

Luke closed his eyes, pulling his arms further around Ashton who sat in his lap. 

“It’s okay,” he promised. 

He knew Ashton felt guilty, he could tell by the way his shoulders slumped as Luke let go of his waist and the heavy exhale of breath that followed. 

“Je suis désolé, I really am.” 

“Ashton I said it’s okay, I know you have loads of stuff to do,” Luke averted his gaze from Ashton who was now standing. 

There was a moment of silence before Ashton shouted. 

“But it’s not, is it!” 

It wasn’t a question. Ashton was telling the truth and they both knew it. Luke had been avoiding Ashton and it was blatantly obvious but he _missed_ the Ashton he fell in love with. He missed the Ashton that knocked him over on his first day of college, the Ashton that got nervous and started spitting out words in French, the Ashton who had time for cuddles and intimacy with Luke. The Ashton that wasn’t this stressed. Luke was shocked to say the least at his outburst. 

“'Je ne passe plus de temps avec toi! Et ça te rend triste et je me sens mal!” 

Luke was incapable of forming words, mostly because he had no clue what Ashton was saying but also because he could see the tears welling in his eyes and the anger pulsing through his body. 

“Ash –” 

“Non, vous ne comprenez pas! Je ne peux pas prendre plus!” 

And with that he stormed to their room, he didn’t hear the door slam shut but Ashton soon followed with his messenger bag and books in hand. He didn’t even cast a glance at Luke who was clearly tearing up. There was no point in following Ashton, especially not when he was that angry, so instead Luke pulled the blanket tighter, inhaling Ashton’s scent and trying to keep the tears from falling. 

~ 

Ashton had been away from a few hours, during that time Luke had done anything and everything that was to do in the house. He had finished two essays, completed his psychology report and cleaned the entire apartment, even remembering to water the pots that sat on the window sill. 

But Luke still felt empty. 

And there was a time before Luke had met Ashton where his heart was empty and his mind was numb. He was completely overridden with a feeling of emptiness. That’s when he decided he needed to escape, he needed to escape the endless fields of Australia. He begged his parents to travel to the US to study Psychology at UCLA. It took a lot of convincing and a couple of hours a day to keep his room tidy but they eventually gave in. 

That’s when he met Ashton and everything fell into place, for once in his life Luke didn’t feel anxious every minute of the day. It was great. And even on a cloudy day, Luke felt the warmth of the sun because Ashton, this _actual_ embodiment of sunshine was all his. 

But he was angry at Luke right now and that made him want to tear his eyes out. 

Luke heard the sound of the door softly closing and he sat up in bed. 

Ashton was shuffling across the floor, Luke ducked his head back under the covers keen to avoid confrontation with Ashton right now. 

But clearly Ashton was up for a talk 

“Viens avec moi pour prendre un bain,” he whispered leaning down to Luke’s ear and quickly adding: “Come with me to take a bath.” 

And just like that Ashton was gone, nothing else said, Luke heard the door to the ensuite open and close. The sound of the tub filling followed soon after. Luke sat up to wipe the tears on the back of his hand, sniffling slowly as he hauled himself out of bed. 

Ashton was lighting candles that surrounded the tub, a bath bomb slowly fizzed around the water. Ashton was shirtless, his back was turned and Luke watched as his muscles moved under the skin. 

“Luke?” Ashton called without turning around. 

“Yes?” Luke practically whimpered, his sweat pants were growing extremely uncomfortable. 

Ashton took a few step towards Luke till the space between was so small, all Luke needed to do was to lower to connect his lips with Ashton’s. 

“Déshabille-toi,” Ashton commanded tautly, a small smirk playing on the corners of his lips, “Undress.” 

Ashton didn’t need to tell him twice before Luke was already pulling the sweater of his head and the basketballs shorts down his legs. 

He watched Ashton strip out his boxers before taking a small step towards him and placing his hand on Ashton’s hips. 

Ashton looked up smiling softly. 

“I missed you today.” 

He wound his arms around Luke’s neck, hands playing with the soft strand of his hair. Luke hummed in agreement, leaning down to place a soft kiss against Ashton’s neck. 

“Let’s get in before the water gets cold.” 

Luke had completely forgotten about the tub of water, the fizzing of the bath bomb had died down and the candles were burning softly. 

Ashton’s pulled away from Luke’s grip before sliding into the water. Luke gulped but followed, sliding in behind, his legs surrounding Ashton who leant against Luke’s chest. 

Luke’s hands trailed up and down Ashton’s thighs, watching the water ripple from the movement. His arms found their way around his waist. 

“Permets-moi de te laverles cheveux mon armour,” Ashton spoke softly, turning in Luke’s lap, shampoo already in his hands. His legs wrapped around Luke’s small frame, hands reaching for Luke’s hair. 

Luke copied his action, bringing his hands up to Ashton’s curls. 

The air around was still, nothing but the small flicker of the candles and water moving around was all that filled the small room. Luke watched Ashton carefully. His tongue poked out in focus as hands softly ran through Luke’s hair. And Luke couldn’t help but chuckle 

“What?” Ashton asked. 

“Nothing. I just... missed you too.” 

Ashton smiled lazily, leaning in to press a short kiss to Luke’s lips, repeating the movement several times, deepening the kiss with each peck. 

The older boy’s lips attached to Luke’s neck sucking lightly, earning a moan from Luke who tucked his hands under Ashton’s thighs, pulling him further into his lap. Luke threw his head back to expose more of his neck to Ashton sucked small bruises into the pale skin of his collar bones, rolling tongue over each mark as he trailed further down Luke’s chest. 

Ashton brought his lips to hover over Luke’s left nipple and tease it, teeth lightly scraping over it and licking it with only the tip of his tongue. He sucked harshly, causing Luke to wince as Ashton twisted his other nipple between his forefinger and thumb. The younger boy let a string of curses as Ashton did so brought his hips down to meet his. 

“Ash, please,” Luke begged breathlessly as Ashton left open mouth kisses back up his chest and along his neck, sucking another bruise into the small space behind Luke’s ear. 

Luke brought Ashton’s face up to place a soft kiss to his jaw before reconnecting their lips, taking over the kiss, lacing his fingers through Ashton’s hair as he deepened the kiss. Ashton smiled, kissing back with the same vicious lust. 

Ashton gasped as he felt Luke press his teeth into his bottom lip and Luke took this chance to press his tongue into Ashton’s mouth. His tongue licked the inside of Ashton’s mouth whose moans were sending vibration against Luke’s tongue. 

Ashton palms brushed against Luke’s shoulders as he grinded down onto him, a loud groan emitting from both of them, breathing hotly into each other’s mouths. 

“Luke please, let me ride you.” 

And if that wasn’t the single greatest thing Luke had ever heard in his life, he’d be lying to himself. 

He moaned wantonly, nodding furiously. 

Ashton’s eyes fluttered closed as Luke’s hand tightened their grip on his thighs, inching closer to his bum. 

“Luke, s'il te plaît, je dois toi,” Ashton gasped as Luke’s index finger tentatively circled his hole, his head falling to Luke’s shoulder. 

Ashton continued his soft mantra of ‘I need you’ as Luke pumped his fingers, quickening the pace as Ashton began pushing against Luke’s finger. 

Soon Ashton was frantically riding his fingers in a mess of pleas as Luke scissored and curled his fingers. 

The bath water was tumbling out the tub, Luke continued to scrape Ashton’s velvety walls, who was now moaning profusely at the pleasure the over took him. 

“Luke, I need you, like, _now,_ ” he groaned. 

Luke was painfully hard, watching Ashton blissed out from fucking himself on his fingers. 

“J'ai besoin de toi de vous, maintenant,” Ashton begged. “Please, Luke.” 

And who was Luke to deny Ashton what he wanted. 

“Okay, okay… condom?” Luke asked trying to form coherent sentences as Ashton grinded down against Luke’s hard on. 

“In my jeans,” Ashton whimpered against the crook of Luke’s neck who involuntarily let out a moan. 

Luke reached his arms over the side of the tub that was now half full, searching for the small square of foil in Ashton’s jeans. 

Ashton’s hand pulled lightly at Luke’s cock before he ripped the condom package with his teeth and rolled it down Luke’s length. He gave him a few pumps before hovering his stretched out hole of Luke’s achingly hard cock. 

“Ready?” Ashton asked with a teasing smile placed on his face. 

“Yes, god yes, please Ash.” 

And in one swift movement Ashton brought himself down on Luke. Ashton took in a sharp breath before ignoring the slight pinch, picking himself up and before falling back down onto Luke, making the younger boy curse in pleasure. Ashton placed his hands on Luke’s shoulder for stability as he rolled his hips down on Luke’s throbbing cock. 

The sound of skin meeting skin resounded in the bathroom, echoing off the tiled walls. Luke groaned feeling completely encased in Ashton’s heat. Luke moaned, practically drunk off Ashton. 

"So beautiful" he whispered as Ashton began to rotate his hips in rhythm with Luke’s thrusts. 

“Jeûneur, faster Luke please,” Ashton whimpered, moaning helplessly as Luke sucked a small purple mark into his collar bones. 

Luke groaned as he felts Ashton’s walls tighten around him. Luke grabbed Ashton thighs, giving himself small leverage to thrust harder into Ashton who continued rotating his hips down. Ashton nearly screamed at the feeling that surged through him as Luke brushed a hard spot in him. Luke knew he had hit Ashton’s prostate and replicated the movement by thrusting the same angle. His smirked when his cock tapped against the engorged prostate. 

Ashton whimpered again, the full feeling and the pleasure riddling his brain. He reached down to get a hand around his own cock, painfully hard and flushed red against his toned stomach 

“I’m – so, close…” Ashton moaned 

Luke felt his stomach tighten and knew that he was right on the edge. 

“Fuck Ash, so fucking beautiful," Luke groaned, his thrusts becoming more erratic, as he chased the feeling. 

Ashton gasps as he succumbs to the feeling, losing all coherence as he feels the orgasm rip through him, strips of white painting his and Luke’s chest. 

"Fuck," was all Luke managed to spit out. His grip on Ashton’s waist tightened as he thrust up once more. 

Ashton slowly lifted his hips, letting Luke slip out as he sat back down in Luke’s lap, breaths still coming out uneven. Luke pulled of the condom and threw it in the general direction of the trash can. 

Luke reached up to brush Ashton’s damp hair from his forehead, smiling softly before placing a slow kiss to Ashton’s lips. 

“How do you say ‘I love you and I’m sorry’ in French?” Luke asks 

“'Je t'aime' et je suis désolé,” Ashton chuckled. “C’mon, lets get washed up.” 

And after scrubbing each other’s backs and Luke tickling Ashton who splashed him with the remaining cold water, they climbed into bed together. 

“'Je t'aime et je suis désolé,” Luke whispered as he wrapped his arms around Ashton's waist, who buried his head further into Luke’s neck. 

And, yeah. Luke was definitely glad Ashton knocked him over with his mattress. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it, kudos and comments are appreciated (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
> feel free to hmu on [tumblr](http://ohwhateveruniverse.tumblr.com) if you got any prompts/ideas/comments


End file.
